


Execute

by Branch



Series: King of Spades [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno distracts a tense Rufus, as, really, only Reno can. Post Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Execute

Reno liked danger and dangerous things; he’d long ago figured out what he stayed in the Turks for. Not only did he get just fascinating assignments, but he was surrounded by people who understood, or who _were_ dangerous, or, best of all, both.

He loved it that Rufus Shinra was both.

And, yeah, so Rufus had almost gotten all of them killed, back when. Reno liked irony, too.

All of which went to explain why he was willing to take guard duty on the President without kicking about it, despite nearly zero prospects of anything interesting happening to liven up hours of watching someone do paperwork. Until the end, at least.

“No, you scrofulous son of a bagnadrana, you can’t raid Development’s budget just so Science has more beakers to play with. Try that again and I’ll feed your feet to a malboro while you watch.”

Besides, listening to the President cuss out his absent subordinates was always entertaining. Reno especially liked the dead level tone of Rufus’ delivery. He slouched a little more comfortably into his seat on a windowsill and kept the corner of his eye on the night outside, watching for any sudden changes.

Finally, Rufus stood from his desk, gathered a selected handful of papers and took them to the far side of the room. Reno straightened up, grinning. The finale was at hand. Rufus tacked the sheaf firmly to an extremely sturdy backboard and stalked the length of the room back.

Reno put his fingers in his ears.

The President, without so much as a flicker of an eyelash, pulled out his gun and fired into the papers until all that was left was a charred scrap around the tack.

“Shachou,” Reno snickered. “The man who puts the execute in executive.”

“Not tonight, more’s the pity,” Rufus growled, striding back to his desk. Reno frowned. The President nearly vibrated with anger and tension, tonight; that wasn’t usual once he’d gotten to shoot his selected paperwork. Reno suspected he envisioned the actual authors in the sights, not just the paper.

“Anything else, tonight, or are you turning in?” Reno asked, hoping to prod Rufus away from the desk and toward some rest.

“No, noth–” Rufus broke off and gave Reno a long considering look.

Reno leaned back against the glass, gauging the frustration and heat and wariness in Rufus’ eyes. “Shouldn’t you be looking at Tseng like that?” he asked softly. Normally it was the supernaturally loyal and collected Tseng who got Rufus when he was this wound up. Reno had never had occasion to, and wasn’t sure what he thought of the idea.

Rufus stepped closer and set a palm against the window on either side of Reno’s shoulders. “No.”

“Ooohhhhh.” Reno drew it out, and grinned. “I get it.” What the hell, why not. He pushed away from the cold window and into Rufus’ body heat, and said in Rufus’ ear, “You need someone under you tonight. You want me to let you have me.”

“You will.”

Only one of them would have heard the question folded inside the command, and Reno smiled. “Yeah.” He closed his hands over Rufus’ shoulders. “I’m not into pain, just so we’re clear on that,” he noted, and tossed back his head, baring his throat, letting his eyes slit shut.

Rufus’ mouth closed on the offered skin, but didn’t bite down the way Reno had expected. Instead the teeth scraped lightly, followed by a slow, wet tongue. Reno gasped as Rufus sucked softly on his throat; it was far more intimate and far more controlled than a simple bite, and it sent a shot of heat straight to his groin. It hardly needed Rufus’ hand on his back to bring Reno arching into his body.

“Should have expected that, from you,” he husked, and made a hungry sound as Rufus nudged his head further back and nipped at the skin over his pulse. “_Yes_.”

It was a good thing, he decided, that Rufus elected to keep his bedroom right off his new office. Delay was nothing Reno was interested in at this point. Happily Rufus seemed to agree, leaving bits of their clothing behind every few steps.

Reno was a shade surprised, though, considering the evening’s agenda, when Rufus pressed him onto his back, on the cool, white sheets, and slid slick fingers between Reno’s cheeks.

“Mmm,” he murmured, eyes heavy as Rufus’ fingers opened him. “Be easier, wouldn’t it, if you’d turned me over and pulled my ass up in the air and fucked me that way?”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to see your face.”

Reno laughed, stretching out against the springy mattress, enjoying the thrust of fingers. “Ah, that’s our Shachou. Going to fuck me with your eyes and your cock both.” He grinned up into that sharp, heavy blue gaze. “Penetrate me every way you can.”

“I’ll settle for two,” Rufus said coolly.

Reno laughed again, sliding into a moan as Rufus’ cock pushed into him, stretched him wide and filled him, thick and hard. “Any way you want, tonight, Shachou,” he told the burning eyes that pinned him to the bed.

Rufus’ voice was just a bit husky as he leaned over Reno, sliding slickly out and back in, motion oiled as any machine. “I admit, I’m a little surprised you agreed to this, Reno.”

Reno’s mouth curled up. “But, Shachou, it’s hot.” His tone was mocking, but the hands sliding down Rufus’ arms and then down Reno’s own body were firm and serious. “The Turks are a weapon in your hands. I like being in your hands. You know how to use us hard.” He ran his hands down his thighs, spreading his legs wider, and rocked into the next deep thrust. “And you’re practically one of us,” he pointed out, breathless with the heat building in his groin, spreading through his stomach and thighs. “You’re so fucking dangerous, and it’s so damn _hot_.”

Rufus actually chuckled, his own voice starting to get breathless. “You and your thing for danger. Not,” he added, in a husky purr that went straight down Reno’s spine just as another thrust put a shiver up it, “that I disagree.”

Reno’s meditation on a comeback was scattered when Rufus curled his hands under Reno’s hips and started fucking him properly. Deep and hard; swift and steady; and the fire-blue eyes drank in every moan and squirm and pleading _yes_, and that just made Reno hotter. It didn’t take more than a few slick, snapping strokes of Rufus’ hand on his cock to make Reno come, heat spiking through him like a sword.

He lay under Rufus, panting and limp, enjoying the rough thrusts of Rufus’ cock, and thinking amused thoughts about the President’s endurance. Or, maybe, just his self-control. When Rufus shuddered and stilled, expression distant and actually relaxed for a second, Reno smiled. Softly, since Rufus’ eyes were closed. He slid his fingers through Rufus’ hair gently, and then let his hands fall to the sheets over his head before Rufus could get antsy about the gesture. “Feel better, Shachou?” he asked, lazily.

Rufus’ mouth quirked into its accustomed, sardonic line. “You’re better than paperwork, anyway.”

“Hey!” Reno snorted at the gleam of amusement in Rufus’ eyes. Before he could protest further, though, Rufus caught his hands and pinned them in place, leaning down to kiss Reno thoroughly.

“I think I’ll be paying more attention to your mouth the second time,” he murmured.

Reno considered, for a second, grabbing his phone and hitting the emergency number and calling for Tseng. He grinned instead. Rufus Shinra was a wild ride, and that was, after all, the kind he liked.

“Whatever you say, Shachou.”

**End **


End file.
